Beastly
by Scila
Summary: Baseada no conto de fadas A Bela e a Fera. Gina está cansada da vida pacata de sua vila. Draco é condenado a viver como um monstro a menos que aprenda a amar alguém e ser amado até seus 21 anos. Mas, quem amaria um monstro? ATUALIZADA!
1. Era uma vez

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

Era uma vez, em reino distante, um garoto em um castelo magnífico. Porém, apesar de ter tudo que seu coração desejasse, ele era mimado, egoísta e cruel.

Em uma noite gelada de inverno, um velho bateu em sua porta. Ele era magro, fraco e usava roupas rasgadas e sujas. O velho ofereceu ao garoto uma única rosa em troca de refúgio contra o frio e a neve.

Enojado pela aparência horrível do mendigo, o garoto ridicularizou sua oferta e ordenou que o velho fosse embora.

Mas o velho aconselhou o garoto a não se enganar pelas aparências, pois a verdadeira beleza se encontra em nosso interior. E quando o garoto o expulsou mais uma vez, o velho revelou-se um bruxo de incrível poder, o mais famoso bruxo do reino: Alvo Dumbledore.

Desesperado, o garoto tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais. O bruxo já vira sua verdadeira face, incapaz de amor. Como punição, o bruxo o transformou em um monstro horrível e colocou o castelo inteiro sob um feitiço poderoso.

Para que a maldição fosse quebrada, o garoto precisaria aprender a amar e ser amado antes que a última pétala da rosa caísse, em seu aniversário de 21 anos.

Envergonhado e amargo com sua transformação, o garoto se isolou em seu castelo, com apenas um espelho mágico como uma janela para o mundo exterior. Com o passar dos anos, ele caiu em desespero e perdeu todas as esperanças, pois, afinal...

Quem poderia amar um monstro?

* * *

**N/A:** O prólogo é basicamente a narração da Bela e a Fera da Disney, eu confesso XD. Mas capítulo já vai entrar no estilo normal mesmo da minha escrita haha.

PS. A Bela e a Fera (1991) pertence a Disney. E eu não tenho nada com eles! Só usei como base pro prólogo. Restante da fic não vai ser cópia do filme e sim minha versão do conto de fadas (e suas várias versões, não só da Disney). Bjs. Me Liga.


	2. Bonjour et Goodbye

**Capítulo 1 – Bonjour et Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Na pequena vila de Hogsmeade, o sol nasceu. Seus raios lentamente banharam os telhados antigos e as ruas de pedra. Uma a uma as janelas das casas se abriram, revelando seus moradores. Galinhas sacudiram suas asas e cachorros vira-latas se espreguiçaram após uma noite dormindo ao ar livre.

Aos poucos carroças foram levantadas, trouxas de roupas colocadas acima das cabeças, o cheiro de pão permeou a vila toda. E o toque do sino da igreja acordou os atrasados.

Era assim todo dia. E todo dia era assim.

A vida longe da cidade grande e da comoção oferecia poucas surpresas. Tão poucas que era possível apostar com precisão o que aconteceria no futuro próximo. O peixeiro sempre gritava seus preços cada vez mais alto, a senhora da esquina corria atrás de um dos filhos mais travessos, que todo dia fugia do banho.

E Gina Weasley acordava no mesmo horário, se aprontava para o dia em exatamente uma hora e então descia as longas escadas para a cozinha, onde sua mãe preparava mais uma leva de pães fresquinhos.

Os Weasley eram uma das famílias mais populares da vila e o motivo? Os pães praticamente mágicos de Molly. Seu pai herdara a única padaria do lugar e a tornara sua única fonte da riqueza (pequena e quase inexistente). Alguns anos atrás a cozinha estaria cheia de ruivos: um par de gêmeos criando bolos esquisitos e se sujando mais do que trabalhando. Um baixo e robusto amassando com força a massa do pão. Outro alto e de cabelo comprido atendendo os clientes com um sorriso charmoso que derretia as moças solteiras (e não tão solteiras). No estoque estariam o patriarca e seu assistente, contando os ingredientes e calculando os custos do mês. Por fim, limpando e lavando prato estaria Gina e o último irmão, e, como sempre, os dois estariam no meio de uma briga.

Mas isso era antes.

Um a um os ruivos deixaram a padaria para trás. Um a um, colocaram suas roupas numa trouxa e partiram para coisas melhores e maiores. Alguns casaram, outros enriqueceram. Mas nenhum voltou. Havia visitas, claro. Natais e aniversários.

Não era a mesma coisa.

Beijou a bochecha da mãe e partiu para o trabalho. Estava em sua décima oitava fornalha de rosquinhas doces quando Neville bateu na porta de trás. Parou seu trabalho e ajudou o amigo a carregar algumas caixas até o estoque.

Sem seis filhos para cuidar, sua mãe decidiu que ficaria responsável por Neville Longbottom. Órfão de pais, Neville tinha morado com avó até ela recentemente falecer. Amigo de infância dela e de seus irmãos, Neville eventualmente aceitou a ajuda dos Weasley e agora trabalhava na padaria, devidamente protegido pela asa super protetora de Molly.

Neville era uma criatura peculiar e, em muitos aspectos, totalmente o inverso de Gina. Ele era tímido, amava a rotina da vila e raramente demonstrava paixão por algo. Discordavam muito um com o outro, mas rapidamente tornaram-se amigos, talvez mais por conseqüência da convivência continua do que interesses em comum. De qualquer forma, ele era boa companhia.

E ela era a única companhia dele, tirando seus pais. O fato era que Neville não era bem visto na vila. Ao contrário do que era aceitável, ele não era um rapaz extrovertido, brigão e galanteador. Todos o achavam esquisito, principalmente os poucos jovens que ainda moravam ali. Sua fama de covarde, em particular, nem culpa sua era, mas mesmo assim sofria com ela desde que sua avó decidira que Neville não iria para a escola militar na capital (onde qualquer garoto naquela vila com dinheiro desejava ir). Havia sempre uma guerra ou outra ocorrendo contra um reino e outro, que pouco afetava a vida pacata daquela vila, porém, tornar-se um soldado era considerada a maior honra que um rapaz poderia alcançar.

Neville, então, ficou para trás de seus colegas. E depois da morte da avó perdeu qualquer chance de futuro. Mais ou menos como Gina, ela concluiu. Os dois estavam presos naquele lugar, querendo ou não. Anos atrás ela adorava viver naquele lugar pacato, distraída com seus irmãos causando todo o tipo de confusão, mas agora ela passara da adolescência e não conseguia enxergar um futuro promissor naquele lugar.

Queria mudar o cenário. Trocar a vista. Respirar outros ares.

- Sabe quem está acampado com o batalhão aqui perto? – Neville comentou, meio sorriso, enquanto guardavam sacos de farinha.

- Harry? É o Harry?

- É ele sim. Estão há um dia daqui.

Não conseguia conter sua animação.

- Será que ele vai nos visitar? Faz tempo demais que não nos vemos.

- Acho que sim. Ele não ia deixar passar essa chance.

Estava vermelha, tinha que admitir. Sua queda pelo soldado Potter era de longa data, desde que eles eram pequenos. Não era sério e nem poderia ser, os dois raramente se viam, mas ela gostava de encontrá-lo de qualquer forma.

O dia percorreu como todo dia. Ajudou seus pais na padaria amanhã toda, almoçou com Neville e Luna e então voltou para o trabalho. À noite abriu seu livro preferido (um conto de fadas considerado bobo demais para alguém da idade dela, mas ela não ligava).

À luz de velas acompanhou o desenrolar da história já tão familiar com carinho. Ela gostava de como era fácil para os personagens mudarem de vida de forma radical. Cansados da família? João e Maria fugiram. Com fome? Cachinhos Dourados tomou o mingau sem se importar de quem eram. Havia um senso de liberdade e aventura em como aqueles personagens jogavam tudo por ar, sem ligar para os riscos ou conseqüências.

Sim, muitas vezes a irresponsabilidade terminava mal. Mas não era jornada que importava?

Grande parte da vila conhecia desgosto dela pela vida rotineira e todos eles também sabiam bem que ela não abandonaria seus pais tão cedo. Para alguns, o motivo era simples: Gina era a boa filha, obediente e dedicada. Porém, era evidente para qualquer que pensasse no assunto seriamente que Gina ainda estava com medo de dar o primeiro passo.

Ela reclamava e suspirava, mas no fundo, ainda não estava pronta. Era exatamente como sua relação com os irmãos sempre fora: para quem quisesse ouvir ela protestava contra o modo super-protetor que eles a tratavam, no entanto, secretamente gostava da atenção.

Um dia quem sabe era agiria como um daqueles personagens aventureiros. Estava claro que se ela quisesse alguma aventura, alguma mudança em sua vida, teria que apostar no desconhecido, cometer erros estúpidos e correr riscos.

Quando fechou os olhos, na mesma hora que no dia anterior, sonhou com castelos, erros estúpidos e florestas escuras.

E assim que os abriu de novo, teve certeza que aquele não seria um dia como todos os outros.

Seu pai a acordou, o sol mal tinha nascido e ele carregava uma vela em uma mão e na outra uma carta.

- Pai? O que houve?

- Recebemos uma carta do Gui. O bebê nasceu.

- E Fluer?

- Os dois estão bem. Sua mãe quer partir agora mesmo, está ansiosa para ver o neto.

Levantou da cama rapidamente.

- Certo. Só me dê alguns minutos e arrumo minha mala.

- Gina... Não.

Encarou o pai, confusa.

- Como não?

- Queremos que você fique e tome conta da padaria.

- Neville pode fazer isso.

O pai sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, suspirando.

- Neville é um ótimo rapaz, mas temos uma encomenda do casamento dos Zabini. Ele vai precisar de ajuda e só você faz aqueles bolos especiais.

Decepção lhe encheu por completo, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Queria argumentar que o pai poderia ficar e ela acompanharia sua mãe, mas resolveu encarar a responsabilidade como uma prova que os pais confiavam nela.

- Está certo. Vocês estão indo agora?

- Sim. Molly está terminando de empacotar todos os presentes.

Abriu um sorriso pequeno, o bebê poderia não ter avós ricos, mas teria muitos casacos de lã feitos em casa.

- Vou acompanhá-los até os limites da vila.

O pai assentiu, saindo do quarto para que ela se vestisse. Enquanto o fazia, concluiu que se fosse visitar Gui provavelmente não veria Harry e, além do mais, ela nunca se dera bem com a esposa do irmão. Sim, ela teria gostado de ver a cidade, mas tinha que inventar algumas desculpas para sentir-se melhor.

Desceu até o primeiro andar e encontrou Neville, ainda sonolento, ajudando sua mãe a carregar a carroça. Assim que os pertences foram colocados, seu pai e mãe sentaram-se no coche e os outros dois se acomodaram atrás, junto com a bagagem.

Enquanto o cavalo trotava pelas ruas de pedra, a vila começou a acordar a sua volta. Deixam para trás o peixeiro, o sino da igreja e as galinhas, chegando até a estreita estrada de terra que subia uma montanha coberta por uma floresta densa.

Olhou para o topo, buscando a visão que por anos fez parte da fantasia infantil de todas as crianças vila. O castelo era tão antigo que ninguém mais se lembrava quem eram seus moradores. Tudo indicava que estava abandonado, mas ninguém jamais tentara descobrir quão verdadeira aquela suposição era. A floresta em volta era silenciosa demais, solitária demais. E poucos se aventuravam dentro o suficiente para chegar ao topo da montanha e verificar o estado real do castelo.

O castelo era uma figura austera e fria, uma visão constante por todo o caminho da viagem. Seu olhar voltava repetidamente para a construção, atraído pelo mistério inescapável. Poucas coisas chamavam atenção na paisagem bucólica de seu lar e nenhuma delas tinha tanta grandeza.

Chegaram até o limite da vila e o ponto exato para que ela e Neville pudessem voltar à pé sem muito sofrimento. Abraçou sua mãe e beijou o rosto do pai, se despedindo e pedindo que passasse seus desejos de felicidade à família de Gui. Os dois acompanharam a carroça lentamente desaparecer de vista e então se viraram para retornar a rotina e aos bolos.

Em silêncio, Gina absorveu as sensações à sua volta. O ar da manhã era gelado, mas havia raios de sol iluminando o chão por entre as folhas das árvores. O dia seria ensolarado, o céu azul sem uma única nuvem. Nada além de paz e repetição.

Inevitavelmente levantou o rosto e encarou o castelo, agora praticamente acima deles. Bastaria apenas subir uma colina íngreme em meio à parte mais densa da floresta e ela estaria a meros passos de descobrir quem, se alguém, morava naquela fortaleza de pedra.

Os bolos de Zabini podiam esperar. A mulher se casava a cada um ano mesmo.

- Gina... Eu conheço essa cara.

Abriu um sorriso e encontrou os olhos de Neville.

- Vamos lá, Neville. Uma aventura.

- O que está pensando em fazer?

Indicou o castelo com um aceno da cabeça. O nervosismo do amigo aumentou consideravelmente.

- É uma subida bem puxada... – comentou, tentando persuadi-la de desistir daquela idéia maluca.

Ela revirou os olhos e o tomou pela mão, puxando-o para segui-la. Levaram um bom tempo entre pedras escorregadias cheias de musgo, tropeços e lama, mas depois de uma hora estavam no topo do morro. Pararam bem à frente do castelo. A enorme construção estava rodeada por um muro alto de pedra, felizmente para a curiosidade de Gina, o portão enorme de ferro estava aberto.

Dentro havia um jardim extenso, que deveria ter sido muito bonito no passado, mas atualmente estava mal cuidado e coberto por vegetação selvagem.

- Pronto? Satisfeita? Podemos ir embora?

- Não até vermos o que tem dentro!

Atravessaram as cercas vivas e roseiras até as enormes portas de madeira que mantinham o castelo a salvo de curiosos. Gina tentou empurrá-las, mas algo as trancara do outro lado, para o alivio de Neville.

- Não dá para entrar – anunciou satisfeito. – Vamos voltar para casa.

Ignorou o pedido do amigo e começou a andar em busca de alguma entrada. Parecia que nunca chegaria ao outro lado daquela montanha de pedras, quando finalmente achou um modo. Por toda a construção havia janelas altas com vitrais coloridos, brilhando ao sol. No entanto, uma das janelas que Gina encontrou estava totalmente quebrada, servindo como uma perfeita abertura. Limpou o parapeito de pedaços de vidros quebrados e então passou uma perna para dentro, chamando Neville para ajudá-la.

Teve sorte e a janela estava perto do chão o suficiente para que não caísse e se machucasse. Neville a seguiu relutante.

Se o castelo parecia majestoso por fora, o que encontraram dentro tirou-lhe o fôlego. Poderia olhar para cima que não conseguiria enxergar o fim, havia candelabros de todos os tipos e tamanhos iluminando um hall extenso, similar a uma catedral. Do outro lado havia uma grande escadaria levando a outro andar igualmente grande. Apesar da imponência, podiam sentir a poeira no ar, além encontrar de goteiras e vazamentos por onde andaram. Um vento gélido passava por suas costas, revelando que não havia apenas uma janela quebrada.

Tudo indicava que ninguém mais morava lá.

Ainda assim, Gina estava fascinada demais para parar a exploração ali. Dando voltas e reviravoltas para ver tudo que podia, caminhou pelo hall observando cada detalhe. Nas paredes altas havia quadros enormes retratando pessoas vestidas como reis e rainhas, eram tão realistas que Gina quase suspeitou que seus olhos se mexessem. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Quais suas histórias e para onde foram? Quem abandonaria um castelo como aquele?

- Gina, venha ver isso!

Virou-se para Neville, que indicava uma porta aberta em forma de arco Os dois atravessaram o arco e ela viu o que tinha chamado a atenção dele. Tratava-se da maior biblioteca que ela já vira com estantes, do chão até o teto, lotadas de livros e no outro lado da sala uma enorme lareira de mármore.

Que estava acesa.

- Alguém mora aqui? – disse para Neville, aproximando-se do fogo e esquentando as mãos. – Mas...

- Talvez seja algum viajante que precisava abrigo...

Não tinha tanta certeza e não queria descobrir se ele estava correto ou não.

- Vamos ver o que mais tem por aqui.

- Acha que é uma boa idéia? A pessoa pode voltar...

- Viva um pouco, Neville. E seja lá quem for, podemos pedir desculpas pelo incomodo e pronto!

Saiu da biblioteca, sem esperá-lo e voltou para o hall com a intenção de subir as escadas para ver o segundo andar. Conforme andava, no entanto, sentiu uma sensação estranha de estar sendo observada, olhou para trás, mas Neville não estava a seguindo. Estava sozinha, apenas os quadros lhe fazendo companhia.

Ao subir os degraus sentiu uma corrente fria e se abraçou para aquecer o corpo. De repente notou o quanto escuro era o castelo, cortinas negras cobrindo as janelas daquele lado do hall.

- Neville? – virou para baixo e o chamou, resolvendo que não queria ficar sozinha ali. – Neville?

Nada além do eco de sua própria voz.

O segundo andar era ainda mais abandonado que o hall, haviam estátuas quebradas e caídas no chão, quadros cobertos ou rasgados, poeira por tudo. O parapeito do andar possuía proteções de mármore ainda majestosas e as portas de mogno enormes entalhadas por todo o corredor contavam uma história de riqueza, embora distante. Sentiu pena do castelo, pena que algo tão esplêndido pudesse ser esquecido por tanto tempo.

Mais uma vez um vento frio passou por ela. E a sensação de olhos na escuridão voltou.

Ouviu passos corridos ecoar abaixo dela e segurou a respiração, temendo o que encontraria, mas o dono dos pés era Neville, buscando fôlego.

- Não... Não vá andando assim, sozinha!

Abriu um sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu tenho que tomar conta de você! E você é rápida demais...

Riu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá, Neville. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar quando ouviram um rugido ecoar por todo o corredor, uma ventania acompanhando.

- O que raios foi isso? – questionou assustado. – Gina, alguma teoria?

- Eu... Eu não sei. O vento?

Não era.

Subitamente escutaram passos pesados e rápidos, vindo em suas direções. Não queria esperar para descobrir do que se tratava, então pegou Neville pelo braço e os dois desceram as escadas correndo.

Atravessaram o longo hall quase sem fôlego, mas quando chegaram até a janela por onde entraram, uma figura enorme estava impedindo a passagem e se não fosse pela reação rápida dela, teriam batido contra o que quer fosse aquilo.

Deu meia volta sem nem parar para pensar no que fazia e voltou a correr na direção contrária. Seu susto fora tão grande que não percebeu que Neville ficara para trás até ouvir seu grito.

Suando frio, parou e virou-se para trás, temendo o que iria encontrar.

Neville estava há quase dois metros do chão, pernas balançando no ar e com uma garra enorme esmagando seu pescoço. A criatura enorme o segurava com força e ele mal conseguia se mexer.

Desesperada, pegou a primeira arma que encontrou: um candelabro de três pontas e correu na direção do amigo. Bateu o objeto de ouro contra o lado esquerdo exposto do monstro e conseguiu que ele largasse Neville, com um rugido violento. Mas, não teve tempo de recuar e levou um golpe nas costas do que parecia ser uma cauda escamosa. Seu corpo bateu forte contra o chão e ela não conseguiu respirar por um breve momento, tempo suficiente para que o animal levantasse Neville novamente.

Do chão, pôde ver melhor o que estavam enfrentando e notou que a criatura estava em duas pernas... E vestia uma longa capa, além de outros retalhos e panos rasgados, que cobriam o resto de seu corpo. Um capuz cobria o que Gina só podia imaginar ser seu rosto.

Se aquilo se vestia, havia chances que podia se comunicar também.

- Pare! Largue ele! – gritou, levantando-se e correndo até Neville. – Está o sufocando!

Surpreendentemente, o aperto das garras suavizou um pouco e Neville conseguiu tomar um gole de ar. Vendo que sua tentativa teve sucesso, Gina continuou.

- Não sabíamos que alguém morava aqui! Não tínhamos intenção de invadir sua casa... Largue ele e nós vamos embora!

Seu coração estava batendo rápido demais, suas pernas doíam e estava completamente apavorada, mas mesmo assim ficou frente a frente com o monstro e tentou olhar em seus olhos, mesmo não os encontrando por debaixo da sombra do capuz.

- Não – uma voz rouca e baixa lhe respondeu. Demorou um pouco para Gina compreender o fato que um monstro de dois metros e meio de altura tinha lhe respondido. – Ele vai. Você fica.

Engoliu seco, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- O que...

- Quer que ele viva? Você fica. Para sempre.

- Gina, não!

O protesto de Neville foi em vão e só causou um aperto maior contra seu pescoço para calá-lo.

- Eu não...

Sua mente estava tentando absorver mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ficar para sempre naquele castelo? Sozinha com aquela criatura horrível? E quanto aos seus pais? Sua família? Sua vida?

Por que ele queria que _ela _ficasse ali? Iria matá-la assim que Neville fugisse? Neville fugiria mesmo se ela concordasse? Poderia confiar _naquilo_? Ele tinha uma cauda por Merlin!

Mas nenhuma pergunta teve tempo de ser respondida.

- Decida – o monstro rugiu, levantando mais alto ainda o corpo de Neville como se ele fosse feito de pano, a cor da face do homem se esvaindo. – Agora.

Cada fibra do seu corpo gritava para não aceitar, para sair correndo e pedir ajuda para alguém da vila. Para atacar mais uma vez aquele monstro. Tudo menos aceitar torna-se prisioneira.

Mas Neville não tinha tempo para planos diferentes.

- Largue ele, eu vou ficar.

O monstro fez mais do que largá-lo, ele jogou Neville para fora do castelo pela janela. Gina correu até a saída, mas o demônio a agarrou pelo braço e ela só pôde ver de longe o amigo batendo contra uma árvore e escorregando inconsciente no chão.

Foi empurrada para trás e observou estática enquanto a criatura pulava para fora e carregava o corpo descordado de Neville para fora do muro, trancando o portão de ferro logo depois.

Tocou o rosto, percebendo que derramava lágrimas. Precisava sair daquele lugar a todo custo.


	3. Be Our Guest and Fermer la bouche

**Capítulo 2 – Be Our Guest and Fermer la bouche**

* * *

O castelo que antes parecia magnífico e belo, agora não passava de uma prisão com goteiras. Em silêncio ela seguia a criatura, sua cauda balançando logo a frente dela, a única parte visível do monstro. Se isso ele permitia estar à vista, ela nem queria imaginar o que se escondia por baixo das camadas de tecido.

Surpreendentemente, depois de expulsar Neville, o monstro havia se acalmado logo em seguida, não ameaçando violência. Soluçando, Gina questionou o motivo de ele a querer como prisioneira, mas nenhuma resposta foi dada. A única coisa que ele rugiu foi uma ordem que ela o seguisse. E era o que estava fazendo no momento.

Os corredores do castelo ficavam cada vez mais apertados e baixos, obrigando até mesmo a criatura à sua frente se abaixar. Estavam descendo, ela percebeu. Descendo para onde? Provavelmente um calabouço escuro e frio, que seria sua morada para o resto da sua vida. Passou a mão no rosto e enxugou as lágrimas, chorar não resolveria nenhum dos seus problemas. A única coisa que deveria fazer naquele momento era manter-se calma e esperar uma oportunidade para fugir.

Porque ela fugiria não importando como.

De repente, o monstro parou. Estavam num corredor com três portas grandes, com detalhadas figuras entalhadas na madeira e maçanetas de puro ouro. Não era exatamente o calabouço que ela imaginara.

Suas mãos, que mais pareciam garras com unhas afiadas e pele escamosa esverdeada, abriram uma das portas e depois ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto, trancando-a logo em seguida sem nenhuma explicação.

De imediato, Gina jogou-se contra a porta, batendo contra a madeira com os punhos. De nada adiantou, seus protestos foram ignorados e, depois de um tempo interminável, ela desistiu.

Virou-se para o quarto que agora seria sua prisão. Não havia janelas, apenas um armário, uma escrivaninha e uma grande cama – grande demais para apenas uma pessoa. Sua fonte de luz era um candelabro antigo e algumas velas.

Sentiu-se oprimida, como se as paredes em sua volta estivessem fechando, encolhendo o quarto e a sufocando. Tentou abrir a porta, batendo seu corpo contra a forte madeira, mas foi em vão.

Horas depois estava exausta – suas tentativas não trazendo efeito algum. À contra gosto deixou-se cair sob a enorme cama, enterrando seu rosto nos cobertores, frustrada e perdida.

- Garota? Ei? Está bem?

Gina levantou-se, coração acelerado ao ouvir uma voz próxima dela. Por um breve instante achou que a criatura havia voltado, mas não era o caso. Estava completamente sozinha. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

- Estou aqui, vire-se um pouco para direita. O quadro.

Virou-se, fitando um quadro de um homem de nariz comprido e roupas em tons de amarelo, seu cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo. Ele estava sorrindo para Gina... Não, ele estava também piscando para ela.

Gina arregalou os olhos, começando a acreditar que estava ficando louca.

- Ora, não tenha vergonha, se aproxime!

- Você... Fala!

- É claro que falo. Meu nome é Lockhart, bem vinda ao nosso castelo! Espero que meu lorde não tenha a assustado. Ele pode ser, bem, um... Um pouco assustador.

Gina levantou da cama, chegando perto da pintura, aproximando sua mão da tela. Tocou o homem, mas não sentiu nada diferente, apenas tinta. Tinta que se mexia.

- Ei ei, cuidado! Não vá me borrar, por favor.

- Como... Isso é possível?

- Como tudo é possível, meu bem? Mágica. O castelo todo foi enfeitiçado, certamente sabe disso?

Gina não compreendeu bem o que ele queria dizer, mas também não perdeu a oportunidade. Não importava o que aquele quadro era, ele falava, o que significava que podia ajudá-la.

- Sabe como posso fugir daqui? Eu preciso ir antes que ele monstro volte!

O homem ficou visivelmente encabulado, mas abriu a boca para responder depois de um momento de hesitação.

- Não se atreva, Lockhart!

A voz veio do outro lado do quarto, onde havia um quadro grande de um homem gordo, bem vestido e com um bigode fino enrolado. Mais uma pintura falante, mas, além disso, ele também correu para o lado esquerdo, sumindo de sua tela e depois reaparecendo no quadro de Lockhart, colocando sua mão gorda em cima da boca do homem magro.

- Não se atreva! Lembre-se de nossas ordens!

- Por favor! Estou aqui como prisioneira, tem que me ajudar!

- Não, não e não. Tentar fugir só vai piorar as coisas!

Lockhart empurrou o outro para longe, se livrando da mão em cima de sua boca.

- Infelizmente, meu amigo gordo aqui, tem razão. Como eu disse, o castelo é enfeitiçado. Ele obedece aos desejos do mestre. E, como vê, somos parte do castelo.

- É impossível ajudarmos você sem que ele saiba e isso seria muito, muito ruim - completou o outro quadro, praticamente tremendo nas bases.

- Pior do que viver prisioneira de um monstro? - suplicou, enquanto tentava imaginar um modo de convencê-los. - Por favor, me ajudem.

- Somos todos prisioneiros aqui, garota. Na verdade, você é a única que poderia fugir - o gordo disse irritado e passando uma das mãos no bigode.

Gina sentiu uma esperança florescer no peito.

- Então quer dizer que existe um modo de fugir?

- Apenas quis dizer que você tem pernas, e nós não! - o homem exclamou, gesticulando para moldura que encerrava o corpo de ambos na cintura.

Lockhart revirou os olhos.

- Perdoe Slughorn, meu bem. Ele não está lidando muito bem desde que nosso lorde destruiu a moldura original dele. Era de corpo inteiro. Não que isso lhe fosse de grande ajuda, não é mesmo, caro amigo gorducho? Pare de se lamentar.

O homem pomposo se remexeu por inteiro, ofendido com o outro.

- Ora, mas...! Mas foi um grande insulto. O mestre poderia ter considerado meus pedidos e...

- Afinal, o que é o mestre vocês? Ele não pode ser humano.

As duas pinturas se entre olharam, mas permaneceram em silêncio.

- Não podem nem me dizer isso? - Gina suspirou.

- É complicado demais para explicar - Lockhart tentou apazigua-la. - Sei que a aparência dele é horrível... Realmente horrível, mas... Ele não é de todo mal.

Slughorn soltou um "pfft" ofendido.

- Se ele não é tão ruim assim, por que quer me manter prisioneira? - replicou, dessa vez irritada.

- É complicado - repetiu o quadro loiro.

Decidiu que nenhuma das pinturas a ajudaria. Fosse por mágica ou lealdade, eles não tinham intenção de trair seu mestre. Sua única chance de escapar seria pensando em algum tipo de plano. Voltou a focar no quarto, buscando algo que pudesse ser útil. Foi então que notou o papel de parede e que próximo do quadro de Lockhart havia uma falha, um corte fino que começava no chão e terminava quase no teto.

- O que ela está olhando, Lockhart? Hein?

- Não sei, meu caro gorducho.

Ignorando os dois, pegou a parte solta do papel de parede e rasgou até o chão, revelando uma parte de uma porta - o restante estava atrás do quadro. Ansiosa para ver se conseguia abri-la, Gina pegou a moldura de Lockhart e a colocou no chão, enquanto os dois homens protestavam. Não havia maçaneta, então tentou empurrar a porta com seu corpo com força, depois de algumas tentativas finalmente a parede falsa foi para trás, abrindo uma entrada para o quarto ao lado.

De imediato atravessou a parede e saiu correndo para a outra porta - sua saída. Segurou a respiração e virou a maçaneta, incrivelmente aliviada quando a porta se abriu e ela pôde sair para o corredor. Ouviu as duas pinturas chamando-a, mas não parou. Em disparada tentou lembrar o caminho que levava de volta ao Hall Principal.

Infelizmente o castelo era um labirinto de curvas e corredores idênticos, Gina podia jurar que as escadas que subia estavam mudando de lugar e a fazendo andar em círculos. E agora que sabia que os quadros estavam encantados tinha que certeza que a sensação de estar sendo observada não era apenas uma sensação.

A paranóia acabou por ser infundada, ao menos em parte, pois ela finalmente conseguiu voltar ao hall em que tinha se separado de Neville. Pela mesma janela a qual os dois tinham entrado, ela saiu do castelo. Quando chegou até o portão, seus olhos arregalaram.

O que era antes um portão antigo caindo aos pedaços, agora não passava de uma parede maciça de pedra sem nenhuma abertura. Sua única saída era uma árvore que era alguns centímetros mais alta que o muro. Gina tentou subir o mais rápido possível, quase escorregando várias vezes pela pressa. Olha para baixo não era uma opção, pois a altura lhe deixaria tonta. Graças aos seus irmãos, Gina tinha experiência em escalar árvores que não devia, mas mesmo assim, ao chegar próxima ao topo, teve que diminuir a velocidade, ou então arriscaria cair.

A distância entre o muro e onde estava não era grande, mas um erro e Gina podia quebrar mais que uma perna. E, ainda por cima, havia um agravante: o que fazer se, e isso era um grande se, ela conseguisse chegar ao muro. Como ela desceria cinco metros até o chão sem cair?

Sua indecisão levou muito tempo, e o galho no qual estava apoiada começou a quebrar. Só teve tempo para agarrar outro ao cair em alta velocidade. Estava agora pendurada há 3 metros do chão, e a única coisa evitando sua queda era a mão direita...

O que se seguiu foi uma série sons e visões que Gina não teve tempo de completamente absorver. Só conseguiu sentir a última coisa: uma dor aguda em seu braço, que tentou instintivamente salvar o resto de seu corpo do chão, sem muito sucesso.

Tentou levantar-se, mas a dor no braço esquerdo a impediu de fazer muita coisa. Infelizmente nem tinha caído do lado certo do muro, ao invés estava novamente presa nos terrenos do castelo. Empurrou o corpo até o muro, apoiando-se contra a pedra fria. Simplesmente não conseguia mexer seu braço devido à dor.

Respirou fundo, e considerou suas opções. Poderia tentar novamente, arriscando mais uma queda... Ou então o quê? Que outra alternativa tinha?

Mal teve tempo para pensar nisso, pois uma sombra enorme encobriu-a como um todo. Estava de cabeça abaixada, analisando o ferimento, mas mesmo assim Gina podia sentir o olhar do monstro e sua respiração rápida acima de sua cabeça.

Levantou o rosto para encará-lo, não sabendo exatamente qual seria a reação dele à sua tentativa de fuga. Foi quando sentiu a calda da criatura passar por sua cintura e levanta-la do chão. Foi carregada, balançando, atrás dele até de volta ao castelo. Suas tentativas de se soltar foram inúteis, graças a força da calda e seu ferimento.

O monstro movia-se rapidamente, pulando e escalando as paredes, e em poucos minutos estavam novamente em quarto-prisão. Bruscamente foi jogada na cama, e acabou caindo em cima do braço machucado. Gina soltou um grito de dor que chamou a atenção da criatura.

- Sente-se - a voz dele pronunciou, seu rosto ainda escondido por um capuz.

Sem o apoio do braço, Gina não conseguiu.

- Sente-se - ele rosnou.

- Eu estou tentando - respondeu, irritada.

O monstro pegou-a pelo braço intacto e a puxou, lhe dando equilíbrio suficiente para finalmente sentar-se na cama. Depois, tirou de dentro de suas vestes, um galho e apontou para ela. Gina não sabia exatamente o que esperar daquela cena, mas institivamente cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, com medo de receber um golpe.

O que aconteceu, no entanto, foi bem diferente. Por entre os dedos viu uma luz azulada iluminar o quarto e alguns segundos depois a dor em seu braço tinha desaparecido completamente.

- Como... Como você fez isso?

Houve uma pausa em que ela achou que quase obteria uma resposta educada, mas o monstro virou as costas rudemente.

- Se você tentar fugir novamente, vou prendê-la nos calabouços!

E com isso ele saiu, batendo a porta tão forte que o quarto todo tremeu.


End file.
